Returning Home to a Fictional World
by KyraKuran
Summary: Lilith Celeste Potter, raised in the reality where her world existed only on page. When the series was finished Lilith learned of her identity, and her world. Will she be accepted in a world where she was never mentioned, never though of? Or will she come back to our reality, where she is known? DracoXLilith


"Harry! Harry no!" I screamed. My eyes scanned the page, my face becoming pale. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, was just killed. My jaw hung open, my eyes wide and bewildered, not comprehending. My eyes read and re-read every word, to make sure I was seeing correctly.

"Lilith! What on earth are you screaming about!?" My head snapped up and i stared at where my mother was standing. I sheepishly grin at her and look from her to the book and back to her. "Should've known." She muttered. I gave her a look and then narrowed my eyes at her.

"I'm sorry mum, but my favorite character in the world just died." I said with attitude. She rolled her eyes before moving out of my doorway, she quietly shut my door and I heard her footsteps descending on the stairs. I closed the book before following her down the stairs. "what is it mum?" I questioned, looking at her.

She sat on her rocking chair and sighed deeply, her faded green eyes catching mine. My brows furrowed in confusion, hidden in her gaze was sadness yet happiness, rage and calmness, denial and yet acceptance. I reached out with my hand but she moved hers. "I never wanted you to know."

My breath hitched and my eyes searched her, searched her body language. "Know what Mum? Please." I begged. Tears ran down her wrinkled cheeks, but her body showed determination.

"There's a reason you are infatuated with those books. A reason I had until recently not believed." Her voice was dead, not a wisp of emotion. Her hands folded, her eyes falling to ground. "I didn't want to lose you to those books."

"Mum, you're scaring me." I said, hugging myself. I watched her struggle.

"Lilith, I have raised you from the moment you showed up on my doorstep. All there was with you, was a letter. The letter only told me three things: your name, your birthday, and why you were placed on my doorstep."

I stumbled as I took a step back. My bottom lips trembled as my eyes flashed around the room. "Wait, I don't understand." I fell to my knees, trying to get my mother to look my in the eyes. "You're not my r-real mum?" My mum shook her head, tears falling at a steady pace.

"No dear, I was tasked with raising you. Keeping you out of harms way. I succeeded, which is why you are to go home. To your real family." My blue eyes found hers and I started sobbing, fear and sadness creeping into my heart.

"Answer me this. I beg of you mother, please. Who am I?" She took a deep breath before getting ot her feet and knealing next to me.

"I fear you won't believe me."

"I'll know if it is not the truth." I said, pleading with her.

"You are Lilith Celeste Potter, younger twin sister to The Boy Who Lived." There was no trace of lies in her voice or gaze. My mouth open and closed, trying so hard and failing to find anything to say.

"You're telling my that I'm a fictional character, brought up in a different reality just to be kept safe!?" I questioned, my voice rising in hysterics. My mum grasped my hands in hers and kissed every knuckle. I bit my lip and looked everywhere but at her. "How is that even possible?"

A small grin passed over her face before fading. "trust me, Dumbledore had every planned out, even a way of getting you home to your brother." One hand let go of mine and brushed my black hair out of my face. "There was one more thing in that letter. you should see it, it's proof that I'm lying." she helped pick me up and we made our way inot her bedroom.

She went to her closet and dug around before pulling out a wicker basket and a letter. She placed everything on the bed and motioned for me to grab it. I slowly grabbed the letter and opened it, gasping as I read it end to end.

_Dear Mrs. Adamms,_

_I am placing this baby girl in your care to keep safe from harm. She has no family besides her brother, who is just as old as she is. her name is Lilith Celeste Potter, now Lilith Celeste Adamms. I ask that you make no mention of her identity until you know she can handle it, or until she is 17. At age eleven, my school send will send out a letter to your house, you must not show her. Please take care of her as if she were own. _

_Sincerely, _

_Professor Dumbledore._

I set the letter aside and picked up the other piece that had fallen out. A picture of Harry, Lilly, James, and an unknown girl was what I was holding. I turned it over and saw a scripted scrawl, it had all of our names, even mine. I looked up and saw my mother grabbing two more pieces of parchment. "What's that?" I asked.

"You're Hogwarts letter, and another sent by Dumbledore. They're both addressed to you, I never opened them." She held them out to me and I snatched them up. The hogwarts letter was the same as in the book. I let out a soft smile.

"Remember how I waited by the door, hoping this letter would arrive, hoping it would take me to a place of wonder, mystery and danger." I asked my mother, giggling at the memory. She let out a short laugh.

"I also remember you crying the first day of school, saying Dumbledore sucked for not letting you in." I blinked back a few tears. "You should read the other letter."

"Dear Miss Potter/Adamms,

By the time you read this, the book series should be over with, and your world safe to go back to. I only wish that I could see how you have grown. If you choose to come back to our world, you will find that you will not have to go to Hogwarts, but that you will be tutored by Mr. Potter and Miss. Granger. a wand is already waiting, hidden carefully in my office, only Professor McGonagall knows the location. McGonagall is waiting for you outside. I hope you return to your family.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore."

My mum looked from me to the window and we both rushed to it, seeing the shape of the female professor. My jaw hung open and I looked back at my mum.

"I'm scared." She took my face into her hands and gave me an encouraging smile.

"You'll be fine." She whispered.

"I doubt it, everyone has been raised that Harry is an only child, I mess up something big if I go back."

Her eyes smiled at me, yet she was holding back more tears. "Would you rather go on here knowing you belonged in the world you've wanted to belong in, or would you go there, and live the life you want to. you won't mess anything up, I promise."

"I hope so." I said. I grasped her hand. "Let's go welcome in our guest." We made our way down the stairs and I opened the door, pushing some hair back. "Would you like to come in?" The professor smiled before stepping inside.

"I'm afraid we cannot stay any longer." She said, looking at my mother. My mother nodded.

"Just take care of her, please. She'll still be my daughter." McGonagall nodded before holding out her hand to me. I looked from my mom to her and back to my mom. I ran to my mother and gave her a hug.

"I promise I'll write, every week."

"I'll read them, even though I may not be able to respond." She kissed my forehead and then gave a shove towards the Professor. "I love you."

"I love you too mum." I grabbed the Professor's hand and everything went black.


End file.
